1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method of fabricating an integrated semiconductor device and an structure thereof, and more particularly to a method of fabricating an integrated semiconductor device, which integrates the semiconductor fabrication into the MEMS fabrication, and an structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microphone of MEMS design is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,220 A by way of example. The signal processing of the microphone requires integrated circuits in the form of semiconductor components, known MEMS microphones typically being incorporated into a common package and thus constituting hybrid components. A further possibility consists in integrating an MEMS microphone together with an IC component in a module. In all cases, however, microphones are obtained which require a relatively large silicon or semiconductor area and which can therefore be housed or incorporated into a package only in a complicated manner. Conventionally, the microphone is formed on one chip, the IC component is formed on anther chip. At least two chips are packaged in one module. However, such module having microphones which require a relatively large silicon or semiconductor area has larger size or must be packaged in a complicated manner, as a result of increased cost and complicated fabrication.